ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Gagapedia:Requested articles
Have an article to request? Post it here! If you're not sure what an article should be named, just enter a very brief description, or link to a related article for ideas, or look at naming conventions. To be informed of when the requested article is written, you can go into its future page and just add it to your . See for a list of the most-linked-to but nonexistent articles, or for articles that are considered incomplete. Gagapedia 2010 Songs A song page have basic information (recording, date, live performance details), see this page for a simple example: Glitter and Grease (song) *Take each one of the released songs and add the corresponding album template + music credits (See I Like It Rough (song) for example). Only general information should be at the top of the page, information related to the writing, live performance (#1 see below) should be in individual sub-section. *Anything related to live performance (choreography style, mix, different version used) should be added to the song page along with any details about the backdrop used for that song too. *Every songs written by Rob Fusari and Lady Gaga should have the "Team Love Child" template at the end of the page. Tours Informations related to interlude/ backdrop:vInterlude & Backdrop Finish the transcription of The Monster Ball Tour. Haus of Gaga Better introduction of the process, at first was made by the core members but with her success they were able to pay people and also receive work by (famous or not) artists. What's is the Haus of Gaga? They were a small "creative team". They have now impact on many aspect (art director for Bad Romance music video, Monster Ball's poster, conception overall). They were known first because of the props (disco stick, fame glasses) and later for "new" fashion/costumes but manly these were "recreation" of some piece of work (From what I recall.. Bubble dress, origami dress) but with some original design (Poker Face's blue piece) and later they collaborated with other artists to create the costumes (for example a lots of pieces for the Monster Ball (first version, see Gagadaily fashion for ressource)). So we have : * Fashion (page) : introduction* , link to a general list of the designers she wore, other link to haus of gaga's fashion creations * Technology (props) created by the Haus plus a new page about the work of others/collaborations. Each props will have a unique page and the main "technology" page will list them. See the page "Disco Stick" for the model used on the page. * Interludes and backdrops : Each interlude should have a page of it own but backdrops should be include in a "Live performance" section for the song concerned along with all the details related to the live performance of it. * More? Lady Gaga First, the biography (general) that need the most of work. After that, her writing style (new page): twisted, what's so special about her lyrics and the style that she's creating. Her musical style although the producer are manly the main source, she have input in the creative process (collaboration most of the time). Implication with the LGBT community. Also, it's should be written accross the project: her influences (the lightning bolt was David Bowie, the pyro-bra was Madonna.. etc, Michael Jackson for the LoveGame music video) on the respective page (with a page that list them). : Warning: The biography require someone who is fluent in English and can browse the source (on the Talk Page of the Biography) and include them. Concerts Synopsis of the concert for the tour (we can't cover every single one concerts ;) ).. how the songs were performed, interludes used, props (a new page for the costumes/fashion might be created if needed) and changes made during the run of the tour. Create page for missing venue, see the other page for a model. Various *Add more merchandise Ideas *Transcription for Transmission Gagavision? *Haus of Gaga/Blog : archive from her blog used in 2008.